chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sivil
Sivil is an elf who lived in Green Haven as the elf priestess Celine's advisor and who trained the archers in the royal guard. However, due to her to disrespectful treatment of her fellow sisters, she was exiled from the grove. Regardless of being kicked out, several of the elves remained loyal to her, which allowed her to spy and infiltrate Green Haven both before and after she betrayed Celine and the elves to The Sisterhood, led by Jovian & Jacqueline. After the murders of Celine and the high maidens, she has since taken over as priestess and is planning to support the Gemini in their invasion of Rockhelm. Appearance Like most elves from Green Haven, Sivil wears a brown tunic which go no lower than her thighs and knee length high boots, both having golden edgings. Like Clover, she wears a dark green hooded cloak that also has gold edgings. She has rather pale skin, long black hair, and has a thin frame. On her right cheek she has a small scar across it. For her bow she has three small circular crimson charms dangling from the bottom of the frame which has more jagged edges to it than most elven bows have. Personality On the whole, Sivil is a rather unpleasant person. First thing to note, she is quite conceited. As Celine mentioned in Act X, Sivil has never protected her fellow elves and focuses solely on her own personal gain. Additionally, she is quite cruel and unkind towards others, even her fellow sisters. For this reason, Celine, having had enough of Sivil's attitude, exiled her from Green Haven. Furious over losing her position and thrown from her home, Sivil showed her darker side by plotting revenge against Celine and those who shamed her. In doing so, she resorted to theft, conspiracy, betrayal, and finally murder to overthrow Celine and sold her sisters to the Sisterhood, forcing them to be slaves of war and crowning herself the new appointed priestess. Sivil claims to be helping her fellow elves by giving them a chance to drop the weak façade elves have put on for years and, instead, take men for their personal use. Of course, several elves defied her new rule, to which she executed without hesitation or remorse. She didn't even flinch when a child was killed. Her betrayal, her lies, and her selfishness have made her into an untrustworthy person who's willing to harm others in order to rise in power. She was even planning to swindle Jovian & Jacqueline by giving them her weakest archers when they leave to invade Rockhelm. The Dark Priestess Falls In Act XII, during the battle of Green Haven, Sivil is confronted by Clover who has returned to help free her people from The Sisterhood with Daniel Sorres. Although Sivil tries to shame Clover for failing the late Celine's mission to recover her stolen artifact and blaming the misfortune befalling Green Haven on her, Clover remains resolute and learns that the people of her village have always respected and admired her, something she failed to notice due to pushing everyone away all the time. Enraged at Clover once again stealing the faith of the people away from her, Sivil orders the elves be taken away by The Sisterhood while she attempts to kill Clover on the spot. To everyone's surprise, Clover is able to not only slay the grunts of The Sisterhood and incapacitate Sivil's rangers before they can touch the elves, but also she's able to close in on Sivil at the same time to bring the dark priestess down. With a last-ditch effort, Sivil uses a sneak attack to stab Clover with a toxin-laced arrow, seemingly immobilizing her to finish off. To her shock, the toxin failed as Clover had built up an immunity to it in her past, and Clover is able to tackle the dark priestess and jam an arrow into her chest. Dying, Sivil condemns Clover and her efforts, claiming that death will be coming for all of them soon for their betrayal. Clover counters by quipping that death has shown a friendly interest in her before, and that she thinks they'll be just fine. Sivil dies with a confused grimace on her face, never to realize that Clover was speaking about an actual angel of death who she knew of personally, Shadow. Trivia Before Sivil’s demise at the hands of Clover was finalized, it was originally planned for her to be severely weakened by Clover, but spared as Clover showed her mercy. Sivil was then planned to die in the volcanic eruption later on. Instead, Clover struck down the dark priestess, in both an act of self-defense and righteous vengeance for her people. Artwork Sivil - Elf.png Category:Characters Category:Elf